


[R18]小巷里搞女装云片

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: 转角遇到爱x控制云片x撕裙裙
Relationships: 深情前男友苦苦哀求复合
Kudos: 10





	[R18]小巷里搞女装云片

“对，乖孩子，再吞深一点。”

  
克劳德的意识迷迷糊糊的，只是下意识地听从那人的话，把嘴里的硬物吞到喉咙深处，也不知道自己已经无法吞咽，涎水把深色的性器弄得湿漉漉的。

  
“克劳德——”爱丽丝的声音从不远处传来，让他瞬间清醒过来，克劳德抬眼对上的是萨菲罗斯毒蛇般的眼睛。

  
克劳德这才知道自己正跪在地上，他想后退，脑后又被对方按的死紧。

  
他想起刚刚是在躲爱丽丝的时候，忽然就撞上萨菲罗斯，之后身体就不受控制了......

  
“不想被发现就乖乖的。”萨菲罗斯对克劳德做了个噤声的手势，接着便托着他的头一下下地顶入。

  
“唔、呜”因为过于深喉呛的克劳德眼泪都流出来了，脸颊还被对方外套的金属搭扣刮的生疼。

  
“这很挺适合你。”萨菲罗斯捏着他其中一条金色麻花辫，笑的意味深长。

  
克劳德的嘴被撑的几乎裂开，萨菲罗斯还更用力地抓着他脑后的头发，挺着腰试图把外面的半截也送进去。

  
直到他嘴里变得的麻木，喉咙里被灌入了某种液体，那根粗大的性器才从他嘴里退出。

  
性器沾染的白色混合物被蹭在克劳德的脸上，凌乱的金发，湿红的眼角，皱起的眉，一副任人蹂躏的模样。

  
“克劳德——”爱丽丝的声音再次响起，比之前更近了，克劳德站起来想逃走，却被萨菲罗斯反手按在墙上。

  
萨菲罗斯的膝盖顶在克劳德双腿之间，用胸口直接压着他的背，让他整个人在自己怀里动弹不得。

  
“混蛋！你放开我！”克劳德低声骂着，因为力量过于悬殊，挣扎根本没用，他身后猛地传来布料撕裂的声响。

  
大腿的肌肤直接触碰到冰凉的皮质布料，对方的手直接先拉下那条薄薄的内裤，再摸到他分身上。

  
手套上点点凸起的花纹轻轻刺激着顶端的沟壑，克劳德被弄得脊背一阵发麻，甚至忍不住轻叫了一声。

  
萨菲罗斯轻笑，将自己的欲望抵在那两片柔软的臀肉之间磨蹭。

  
“嘘，要被听到了。”

  
明明是克劳德极其讨厌的人，但这句耳语却撩的他有些腿软。

  
感觉到克劳德在往他怀里靠时，萨菲罗斯便扶着他的腰，缓缓顶入那软化的穴口。

  
克劳德因为疼痛而挣扎，又抵抗不了什么，腰被牢牢固定，让萨菲罗斯直接整根没入，在他体内粗暴地进出。

  
每次的深入都令克劳德痛的掉眼泪，他忍不住小声地抽泣，下巴又被捏过去，被迫的接受对方的亲吻。

  
咬着他软绵的唇，听到那哭声变成可怜的呻吟，萨菲罗斯却更狠地撞进去，感受他的紧致和战栗。

  
“腿、腿要软了...”克劳德的声音有些颤抖，鼻间的香草味闻的他头脑发昏，他感觉到自己的身体热的离谱，穿着高跟鞋的腿已经摇摇欲坠了。

  
体内的硬物忽然抽出，克劳德一下子有些不适应，要不是被萨菲罗斯的手抓着，他就要坐到地上了，克劳德被面对面地抱起来压回墙上，粗大的性器又重新填满了体内。

  
两人虽然待在巷子的暗处，但巷口时不时传来的脚步声都会让克劳德精神紧绷，甚至下意识地缩进萨菲罗斯怀里。

在他怀里的克劳德，抓着他的衣领低着头，被拉开的衣服露出的小片胸脯已经被自己捏的红肿，萨菲罗斯每向上顶一下，克劳德就会呜咽一声，可爱的让他忍不住吻向那通红的耳朵。


End file.
